chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue Traders
Rogue Traders are shipmasters who with the blessing of the Imperium in the form of the Dynasty's Warrant of Trade, ply the void and explore the unknown in search of personal profit. In return the Imperium gains knowledge beyond its borders and can expand the domain of humanity. They can also run more banal Chartist duties in Imperial Space to make easy profit, and as such come under the very broad umbrella of the Chartist Captains, though Rogue Traders are a Nobility among them. Whilst technically the only difference between Rogue Traders and Chartist Captains is that the former have additional legal rights outside the Imperium, in practice this often results in Rogue Traders having far greater wealth and power than the vast majority of common chartists. Despite their official nature, Rogue Traders tend to operate far from true Imperial justice and thus tend to flout some of the more restrictive laws. Regardless they are a vital part of the Imperium. Known Sanctioned Rogue Traders *'Tesalia D'anger - '''Daughter of Dercius. Current warrant-bearer of the D'anger Dynasty *'Alexander Kerr - Explorer of the Corgus Expanse and unofficial ruler of Folkvangr. *Antonius Edgar Celentis - A rogue trader who came to the Deus region to explore the Corgus Expanse. Is currently making a name for himself in both the Expanse and Sector Deus. *Anastasia Barbaross' - Warrant-bearer of a very ancient dynasty. Has some holdings in Sector Deus and is an explorer of the Corgus Expanse. From 340.M41 she was a wanted fugitive on the order of Sector Lord Larion Ursus, but after his removal from power in 359.M41 she was removed from official wanted lists. However the Ursus Dynasty is assumed to have maintained a private bounty on Barbaross. *'Corinna Beriaun -''' Former officer of Battlefleet Paxia who was given a warrant of trade. *'Kaynos Belladon - '''Member of the Belladon Dynasty, and the current bearer of a warrant of trade that belongs to the powerful family. *'Zal'tsalec - Newcomer to Sector Deus who works for/with an Inquisitor. *'''Myron Chay* - One of several warrant-claimants of the Chay Dynasty, he commands the Dauntless-class Light Cruiser Ardent Destiny. Born to a Dynasty of Rogue Traders, Myron never truly took to the adventurous, glory-seeking life, instead content to live comfortably in wealth and raise his family. However his eldest daughter Anya is a glory-hound to the core in the finest spirit of Rogue Traders, causing Myron no shortage of worry. *'Fydior Ursus' - A member of the Ursus Dynasty who controls a fleet of three capital ships. He spends most of his time outside Sector Deus but returns every ten years or so to deposit his spoils. *'Sabine Lefévrou' - The warrant-bearer of an very old and extremely powerful dynasty whose sphere of operations is known to include Sector Deus. Sabine Lefévrou herself has only passed through the sector a handful of times but her reputation for unforgiving faith in the Emperor precedes her. It is said that she burned the lost world of Gerromat on the fringes of the Halo Zone herself when she rediscovered it, for it had become infested with heretical cults. And that she destroyed the Sector Idaces Merchant Lord Parkson Harff and half his fleet for colluding with Dark Eldar against his competitors. She personally commands the Avenger-class Grand Cruiser Righteous Epoch, flagship of the sizeable Lefévrou fleet. *'Lee Minh' - Warrant-bearer of a wealthy dynasty from Emperors Rest, Lee Minh is a former Imperial Navy Commander and experienced shipmaster. While he spends a slim majority of his time within Sector Deus, Minh has roamed across the local Demi-Segmentum on his endeavours, and is currently expressing interest in exploring the Corgus Expanse. He commands the Minh Dynasty's small fleet of various transports and escorts from the bridge of their flagship, the Lunar-class Cruiser Sanguine Honour. *'Roboute Berniche' - A relatively powerful and notoriously amoral Rogue Trader who frequently skirts Imperial law for his own gain and operates primarily within Sector Deus. Though nothing can be concretely stated he is strongly rumoured to be involved in illegal slave trading, corporate espionage and even privateering. On the rare occasions when hard evidence has been brought against him the cases were 'mysteriously' dropped by the Imperial Courts - usually after various judges and magistrates were subject to unexpected financial windfalls and/or threats. Commands the Endeavour-class Light Cruiser Crystal Maiden, named for her ostentatious diamantine figurehead. Also believed to command a pair of unregistered raiders and three or four small transport ships. *'Docen Lowrie' - A low level Rogue Trader who is suspected to be resorting to illegal means to grow his relatively meagre fortune. Such suspicions are borne of both his sale of goods shortly after transport ships holding them were subject to piracy nearby, and that he has been accused by both the Merchant League and other Rogue Traders of sabotaging their interests to weaken competitors to his business holdings. However no concrete evidence has yet been presented against him. Commands the Sword-class Frigate Somnium and an unknown Vagabond-class Transport. *'Cordelia Sosa*' - A young and poor Rogue Trader possessing a recently issued Warrant of Trade, that was acquired through generous 'donations' to the Sector Government by Cordelia's parents. With few applicable skills and minimal holdings, Cordelia is rumoured to have resorted to illegal slave trading to grow her would-be empire. Commands the Carrack-class Transport Blue Lily. *'Kavanagh Bordelon' - A headstrong, daring young Rogue Trader who has gained some small fame for his recent exploits around Sector Deus. Such exploits include saving a merchant convoy from pirate attack; slaying a dreaded xeno beast that was terrorising citizens on Lituanica; and conquering the Caseblancan crime lord Serill the Pike. His determination is notorious and he has resorted to intimidation & threats - even against other Imperial entities - frequently to attain his goals. Commands the Falchion-class Frigate Archeus and the Claymore-class Corvette Ultima Star. *'Jameson Havisholm '- As the fourth son of his Rogue Trader father Jameson stood to inherit very little of his sizeable empire, so instead had his siblings killed in a brutal familial war. Though there is no concrete evidence (or at least none that wasn't conveniently 'misplaced' via bribes) to prove he was ultimately responsible, Jameson was the only survivor of a long series of brutal attacks and explosions on his family's ships and properties. Jameson inherited the warrant and a shattered husk of an empire along with it. He now plies the stars in the Dynasty's only remaining voidworthy ship, the Cobra-class Destroyer Avarice Absolute, and nothing suggests his lethal ambition has abated. Avarice Absolute is an ancient vessel and Havisholm has retrofitted her with all the best components that could be recovered from the rest of the Dynasty's ships, making this Cobra-class Destroyer a dangerous opponent to anything short of a capital ship. *'Hannah Tyne' - Business-oriented Rogue Trader with a presence in the Merchant League. Tyne has large corporate holdings and shipping interests, and aggresively protects her interests when challenged. A few dark rumours suggest she's hired privateers in the past to discourage rivals from intruding on her territories. Commands the Galaxy-class Heavy Transport Just Business, owns seventeen other transport ships (including the Universe-class Mass Conveyor Voyager Astra), and employs dozens more. Known Criminal Rogue Traders *'Vorkrin Islau' - Islau turned renegage after falling to Chaos in 801.M40, fleeing into The Grave in his solitary Havoc-class Raider. Believed dead for centuries, these beliefs were disproved when he ravaged a transport convoy in Subsector Tyranus in 329.M41, at the helm of a Murder-class Cruiser named Slaughterous Beast. *'Kartanne Von Stauff' - Became fugitive after his piratical side-business within Sector Deus was discovered. The Von Stauff warrant has been declared void until Kartanne's death, so many of Kartanne's relatives now hunt him and the warrant he holds. Commands the Dauntless-class Light Cruiser Habitual Fury and a wolfpack of five assorted raiders & frigates. *'Basam Akari' - Ruthless slaver lord based on Tortuga, Akari's secret misdeeds were discovered in 296.M41, forcing him to relocate his family and operations to non-Imperial space. Runs his foul business from the Galaxy-class Heavy Transport Blackmoor, whose heaving slave holds are filled with thousands of unfortunate souls. She is always accompanied by a pack of four Iconoclast-class Raiders for defence. *'Morgana Pryce -' Fled into The Grave after her family's devotion to the dark powers was discovered in 325.M41, and the Pryce warrant and most of the Pryce family was taken with her. Morgana commands the Sword-class Frigate Cruel Intentions, and her two younger sisters command the Cobra-class Destroyers Manreaper and Cursed Bitch. Originally named the Righteous Intention, Foereaper, and Blessed Son, these vessels - once honourable servants of the Imperial Navy - have been twisted and corrupted to the service of Chaos. Known Deceased Rogue Traders *'Dercius D'anger' - Former warrant-bearer of the D'anger Dynasty. Category:Rogue Trader Category:Imperium Category:Chartist Captains